


Halfbloods

by Kimiqu



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magical Realm, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, hehe god stuff, i made some random characters for this, thats a lotta magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiqu/pseuds/Kimiqu
Summary: In a world where mythology is meshed with reality, a few are closer than others to the magic. Seeing what others don't, these demigod cookies try to live normal lives in a field where their only current goal is to survive to adulthood- as otherworldly monsters and creatures come after them to try and off them. They're not supposed to be alive. But they try anyways. This story is of the legendaries, and of their kin.
Relationships: Aloe Cookie/Cyborg Cookie (Cookie Run), Ananas Dragon Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run), Angel Cookie/Devil Cookie (Cookie Run), Blueberry Pie Cookie/Moonlight Cookie (Cookie Run), Canon/Canon - Relationship, Canon/OC, Cream Puff Cookie/Walnut Cookie (Cookie Run), Croissant Cookie/Roguefort Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Popping Candy Cookie (Cookie Run), DJ Cookie/Rockstar Cookie (Cookie Run), Earl Grey Cookie/Cinnamon Cookie (Cookie Run), Espresso Cookie/Madeleine Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), GingerBright | Bright Cookie/Strawberry Cookie, Golden Cheese Cookie/Pure Vanilla Cookie (Cookie Run), Hero Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run), Mango Cookie/Sorbet Shark Cookie (Cookie Run), Moonlight Cookie/Sea Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), OC/OC, Pistachio Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run), Pitaya Dragon Cookie/Timekeeper Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19





	1. AU SUMMARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe. character list.
> 
> i'll be updating this over time.  
> thanks to my friend zapticuno for catching any big errors in here! they found out i had put one character twice ^^''  
> a bunch of the next ideas im adding soon will have came from my friend sharkeatingleeks (cy-liq)!

Hello yes I'm Kimiqu this is my au I spent a lot of time w/ friends trying to come up with  
  
Its inspired by Percy Jackson

Its basically the same: Some cookies are children of legendaries (gods) and mortals and super wacky stuff happens

We (me and my friends) decided to expand upon cookie run mythology to improve this au

Without further ado

Here's this AU's character list!  
-

MILLENNIAL TREE COOKIE

\- Kinda like Zeus, king of the gods.

\- God of life, light, purity. God of time was taken when TK was born.

\- Wind Archer and Golden Cheese are his children 

\- Only one demigod son - Churro Cookie. After having Churro, MT and DE swore off meddling with mortals, but of course DE didn't listen. Explained after this.

\- He _can_ control cookies, but he refuses to do so, as it is VERY WRONG in his eyes. The only reason he'd ever do it is to get them away from DE so he could purify them - which isn't a very easy process- and then feel bad forever.

\- His appearance changes seasonally. He looks all icy and snowy and bare of leaves in the winter, more red and gold and orange hues in the fall, new bright green leaves and pinkish and whitish flowers grow on his uhhhh... branch things in the spring, and they're more lush and darker green like his regular version in the summer.

DARK ENCHANTRESS COOKIE

\- Kinda like Hades

\- Goddess of darkness, corruption, and the underworld

\- (Matcha isn't exactly a god. For some reason.)

\- Fire Spirit is her son. She hates him.

\- Timekeeper is her daughter. She hates her less. (sorry nova and prowler i gave up on trying to reject canon for tk)

\- Her demigod children are Pomegranate, Poison Mushroom, Licorice, Chess Choco, Dark Choco, and Espresso.

\- Espresso is the only one of her kids that she didnt end up corrupting or puppeting.

\- She typically has the ablity to control her children or anyone she corrupts and forces into working for her. This can be fought off if the person tries hard enough.

FIRE SPIRIT COOKIE

\- God of fire, dragons (Pitaya and Ananas are regular dragons in this AU, not god dragons), and reptiles because why fucking not

\- Visibly has draconic features, but tends to hide them away. He even clipped off his dragon horns.

\- His "son" is Devil Cookie. In reality, DE forced him to use the scarlet poison on an angel cookie (not Angel Cookie herself).

\- The result of a demigod - named Dragon's Breath Pepper - spontaneously combusting while in the Dragon's Valley (mythology is weird)

\- Before he "died", he had two siblings - Chili Pepper and Red Pepper. What, were you expecting someone else?

\- Is secretly very much in love with Wind Archer

\- Before he fell for Wind Archer, he and Knight had a son named Peri-Peri Cookie

\- He stole the Dragon's Bead from Pitaya Dragon

\- Lord of Flame, not Lord of Ash, is the corrupted version of him. LoF is very arrogant and sometimes speaks to Fire Spirit in his head, which is usually dismissed by FS.

\- Sometimes Fire Spirit simply becomes Lord of Flame when expressing extreme anger

\- Lord of Ash is just depressed Fire Spirit

\- Hates Pitaya Dragon.

\- Has a soft spot for Knight Cookie, but would choose Wind Archer over him in a heartbeat.

WIND ARCHER COOKIE

\- God of wind, birds, nature, and stuff like that

\- Smol flofy wings. Sofd. Thatse all.

\- His appearance changes with the seasons, much like MT does. In the winter his dough shifts to a more icy snowy blue color, his gem and eyes becoming a deep sapphire color, and his leaf hair stuff being more brownish and bluish grey, which he tends to hide with a crown of pinecones and sticks. In the fall, he has more firey orange, yellow, and red hues, with his dough being a more neutral orange, his eyes shifting to a gold color, his gem being more of garnet color, and his hair (im just gonna call it that) being various shades of typical fall colors. In the spring he's a more pale green than his summer appearance, with his hair being brighter and pink flowers appearing around them, and his gem being its normal green but his eyes being the same pink shade as the flowers. In the summer he looks like how he typically looks in-game. fun.

\- FtM transgender-homosexual god icon. We Stan.

\- His demigod children are Fig Cookie, Herb Cookie, Clover Cookie, and Aloe Cookie. He also has a son named Forest Breeze that he raised by himself. Forest Breeze was created from the elements by Wind Archer with help from Millennial Tree.

\- Rumor has it there's another halfblood related to him, but all records of her (its widely assumed it was a daughter) are either vague or have been erased in one way or another. She's probably dead.

\- Fire Spirit is one of the few people he'll open up to that isn't his family. Nobody knows why ;)

\- He and Golden Cheese are twin siblings. He's the younger one and the shorter one.

\- Don't touch the gem. Ever.

\- People like to call him Windy. He's ok with this because constantly addressing him by saying "HEY WIND ARCHER COOKIE" is a mouthfull and gets annoying.

\- His mother, Sundial Cookie, "dying" suddenly REALLY messed him up. He rarely opens up about it, though....

\- His Guardian of the Millennial Tree outfit isn't any alternate version of him - it's exactly what I called it. An outfit. Night Raven is, well, corrupted Wind Archer. Zephyr of Life was created after Sugar Swan had some sort of involvement with Wind Archer and did magic shit I don't know how to describe it the premiere of the new update is still fresh in my mind

\- Night Raven is, er...... Highly attractive.

\- Hes actually REALLY good at playing the acoustic guitar. He'll probably play a song for you if you ask him nicely.

\- Quite fond of the Cookiemals, but don't tell them I said that.

SEA FAIRY COOKIE

\- Goddess of the sea and tides. 

\- Married to Moonlight

\- Her demigod children are Mocha Ray, Sorbet Shark, and Peppermint

\- Currently thought to be missing and possibly dead.

\- Had a daughter with Moonlight named Fae Stargazer.

\- Fae Stargazer met the same fate as Sea Fairy.

MOONLIGHT COOKIE

\- Goddess of the moon and magic

\- Married to Sea Fairy

\- She has a sister named Stardust Cookie, who has a daughter named Starlight Kitsune Cookie. This isn't important, I just wanted to point her out.

\- Her demigod children are Creme Puff and Wizard.

\- She sent Sorbet Shark, Peppermint, and Mocha Ray to search for Sea Fairy after finding out about her disappearance.

TIMEKEEPER COOKIE (i changed a lot for her, just you wait, just you waaai-)

\- God(dess) of time and manipulation

\- She/He/They/Ze etc., she doesn't care. 

\- Daughter of DE and an unnamed minor god

\- Local bastard(ess) of the major gods

\- Anonymously directs the TBD under the name of "Marmalade Cookie" (thank you nova)

\- Croissant Cookie is her only known child. Croissant wishes she was never born to this terrible god.

\- She HATES Roguefort Cookie and Masquerade Cookie (will cover her later) for unspoken reasons

\- Has some sort of involvement with Pitaya. Nobody dares ask.

PITAYA DRAGON

\- The Red Dragon of Dragon's valley

\- Has a BURNING hatred (pun intended) for Knight, who cut off his tail

\- Can control fire, that power probably coming from something Fire Spirit did

\- Also hates Ananas, arrogant anan-asshole..

ANANAS DRAGON

\- The Golden Dragon, obviously

\- EXTREMELY arrogant and bastardy

\- His son is Mango Cookie. Unlike most demigod children, Mango's other parent is another god, not a mortal. More on that later.

SUNDIAL COOKIE

\- Goddess of the sun

\- I based her a lot off of aztec stuff jdhf

\- Mother of Wind Archer, Golden Cheese, and Mango

\- Went missing soon after having Mango, assumed "dead".

\- In reality DE used her bastardy Magic Evil Bastardess Powers and corrupted her.

MASQUERADE COOKIE

\- (Minor) Goddess of thievery, trickery, and riches

\- Never takes her mask off

\- Not much else to say

\- An unnamed demigod son of hers fathered Roguefort Cookie

ICE CRYSTAL COOKIE

\- Goddess of Ice

\- Very stoic and serious

\- Her demigod children are Snow Sugar, Red Bean, Captain Ice, Skating Queen and Ice Candy

\- Thundersnow Yeti is her child with Gummy Raiju

\- Splintered by DE. The largest splinter is Snow King.

GOLDEN CHEESE COOKIE

\- One of the Five - the youngest of the group.

\- CLEARLY very much in love with Pure Vanilla.

\- However she's stubborn and refuses to tell the other heroes about it.

\- Only one known demigod (like 3/4 god) child- Roguefort Cookie.

\- Wind Archer's twin sister. Taller and older than him. By one millimeter, and 5 minutes.

\- Very Shiny and Pretty

\- People like to call her Goldie and she Really Likes That Nickname.

\- Hoards shiny stuff. Her favorite is a gold heart-shaped locket that Pure Vanilla bought for her. Inside is a photo of her and Pure Vanilla just being happy together. What a simp.

\- She was really sad and paranoid for some time but she doesnt like talking about it all thats left of that is the anxiety and ocd that sprouted from said situation

PURE VANILLA COOKIE

\- The leader of the Five, but contrary to popular belief, he isn't the oldest. He's somewhere in the middle.

\- His staff thing isnt actually alive, it kinda just. Has that weird eye on it.

\- His eyesight is terrible, so he usually uses a spell with said staff to see though it. That's what the eye is foor

\- His oddly colored eye isnt anything weird. Just heterochromia, it's a normal thing, look it up.

\- Be a stranger to him and touch Golden Cheese and he'll bonk you with his staff. After the DE incident, and some other thing that happened, plus them falling in love, he's been really protective of her.

\- When Dark Enchantress broke the Soul Jam gems that belonged to him and the five, he was the only one not knocked out, however he was weakened. He spent years trying to perfect a spell that could fix the gems and wake his friends up. And guess who succeeded but is now really tired!

\- He has an unknown sibling who's a parent of Rockstar Cookie and Coconut Creme Cookie

WHITE LILY COOKIE

\- The second youngest of the Five, and the Plant Person of the group

\- Though she was the first the modern Cookies discovered to be alive

\- She had a huge garden in the past

\- Probably has something to do with Dessert Paradise

\- pure innocent bapie

\- Hollyberry drags her around during her Shenanigans because Dark Cacao didnt want to deal with her bullshit and is also dead

HOLLYBERRY COOKIE

\- Second oldest of the Five. Acts a bit childish compared to the others, though

\- ok so. hear me out. hollyberries are poisonous. and all the known cookies with poisonous ingredients have been shown to be evil. so. what if she was baked to be an evil cookie, but went against that to become one of the five? odd theory, i know. but its a fun idea, and its not mine but my friends and i just HAD to add it. (emerald that was an amazing theory thank you for your contribution)

\- Round and Friend Shaped. Gives good hugs.

\- Strawberry, Pink Choco, and Cotton Candy are her daughters

\- She's definitley tried to set Goldie and Pure Vanilla up on blind dates without realizing they were already dating

\- just. plays matchmaker in general.

\- Definitely the happiest of the five.

DARK CACAO COOKIE

\- Oldest of the five. Old Man. Old.

\- Coffee addict

\- Sleep deprived

\- Dead inside

\- Regrets every single life choice he's ever made

\- The others constantly worry about him

\- Father of Chess Choco and Dark Choco. Yeah. He regrets this. (But is glad they werent complete assholes like the rest of DE's kids ended up being)

\- Grumpy half the time.

\- I'm running out of ideas for the Five please help

\- Dead. Dead and gone :)

GUMMY RAIJU COOKIE

\- God of electricity and storms

\- Can shift into a wolflike form, or a ball of lightning

\- Demigod children are Lemon Cookie, Grapefruit Cookie, Orange Cookie and Lime Cookie

\- woof wof arf merp

TREBLE CHOCO AND BASS CHOCO COOKIE

\- Goddesses of music

\- Twins

\- Treble is the alpha twin therefore the one people care about more

\- More classical music but they can do stuff with all music

\- Treble's demigod children are Clover Cookie, Mint Choco Cookie and Spearmint Cookie

\- Bass' demigod children are Avocado Cookie and Choco Banana Cookie

\- Bass Choco has a secret _bass_ fishing hobby, and Treble Choco is mischevious and sometimes gets into a lot of _treble_

\- im sorry, those jokes werent very _punny_

 _-_ (these twins absolutely love making puns)

FOREST BREEZE COOKIE

\- Not really a god of anything specific

\- But he can control wind and plants

\- Gay gay homosexual gay

\- Gay for a feral eyestrain cookie named Konpeito

\- Wind Archer's son, created using magic and the elements with MT's help

\- Sometimes he sits by Galaxy Lake and talks to Sugar Swan or any of the cookies or animals that pass by

\- Other times he just explores the forest

\- Sofd and flofy 

\- Does the seasonal appearance thing his dad and grandpa do

\- Peri-Peri Cookie accidentally hurt him once, but they're on good terms now. He's still a bit cautious of him, though.

\- ok, i lied, hes very skittish

PERI-PERI COOKIE

\- He doesn't know what he wants to do with his life

\- Gay for Macademia Nut Cookie, Princess and Pistachio's son

\- Has slight fire powers

\- He and Chili Pepper are very close in a sort of Fun Aunt-Excited Young Nephew way

\- They have a joke cooking show where all the food burns

\- He has a FLAMING SWORD

\- Accidentally hit Forest Breeze with the sword once

  
  
These next ideas came from my friend Sharkeatingleeks! They've been a huge help ^^''

  
PROPHET COOKIE

\- God of the future and prophecies, and plasma. 

\- Don't forget BEARDS-

\- Demigod children are Alchemist, Vampire, Cinnamon, and General Jujube

\- Gummy Raiju is his and Moonlight's child

\- His beard is his PRIDE.

\- It's said he came from the cut fur, hair, beards, etc. of all of the first major gods

CREME UNICORN COOKIE

\- God of dreams, the past, and memories

\- Only appears inside of Dreamy Cookieland and cookies' dreams/memories

\- DEFINITELY not a kidnapper/child predator!

\- His demigod children are Shining Glitter, Pinata, Konpeito, and Apple

LICORICE ROOT COOKIE

(An oc owned by Sharkeatingleeks)

\- A mortal who is able to see throught the Mist

\- He is able to train others to see through it, too

\- Describes himself as "A scientific mind that just does stuff"

\- Most other scientists shun him. ~~Wasabi roots for him~~

\- Main goal is to find out ways for mortals to defeat supernatual beings, gods included

\- Probably not related to Licorice

\- Has a crush on Orange Cookie :)

ALCHEMIST COOKIE

\- Daughter of Prophet Cookie and Blueberry Pie Cookie

\- "ALCHEMY IS NOT MAGIC. ALCHEMY IS SUPERIOR!"

\- A goody two-shoes

\- Huge ego

\- Wants Vampire to not be a lazy ass

\- Half admires Licorice Root, half envies him

\- SNITCH.

VAMPIRE COOKIE

\- Son of Blueberry Pie and Prophet

\- Was turned into a Vampire by Dark Enchantress Cookie. This also gave Vampire his lazy nature.

\- Drunk off his ass most of the time

\- Secretly a twunk, not a twink

\- Will always try to screw Alchemist Cookie's work up.

\- Also, Wine smuggler

WALNUT COOKIE

\- Roguefort Cookie and Croissant Cookie's adopted daughter

\- Trained by Licorice Root to be able to see through the mist

\- Genius Child Detective

\- Has seen some Really Disturbing Things :)

\- Probably kins Molly from Epithet Erased

\- Has a even greater mystery she wants to solve besides "Who The Heck Is Phantom Bleu???"

The rest of these I just pulled out of my one (1) braincell fhdeg-

CROISSANT COOKIE

\- Demigod daughter of Timekeeper Cookie, absolutely hates it

\- Constantly gets used as a puppet by TK

\- Very slowly nearing the point where everything just falls apart and she just decides to end it. Poor gal.

\- She and Roguefort adopted Walnut, Pudding and her 3 siblings, and Chestnut.

\- Hero and Sandwich are her best friends. Or found family? Who knows! 

\- Has at least 15 other pet gears. Cosmos isn't the only one.

ROGUEFORT COOKIE

\- Son of a halfblood related to Masquerade and Golden Cheese herself

\- Has travelled into the underworld, Lightflour, to get back a very important object. 

\- Has also stolen a cursed pocket watch from Timekeeper.

\- He found Crumbles during a regular day, not during a heist, contrary to popular belief.

\- His alterego, phantom bleu, is Walnut's greatest rival.

CYBORG COOKIE

\- Didn't expect a robot in a mythology au? Good! 

\- Totally not engaged to Aloe aha

\- Before she Died and was Resurrected, she was Palm Tree Cookie

\- Maybe has something to do with Gummy Raiju

\- i kNOW EXACTLY WHO I WANT AND WHO I WANNA BE- I KNOW EXACTLY WHY I WALK AND TALK LIKE A MACHINE-

ALOE COOKIE

\- Neil Cicerega, but a depressed succulent scientist demigod with a missing leg and a robot wife

\- Doesn't like Hero all that much.

\- Did I mention he's sad

\- Also the IT specialist at the Ten Hills academy. He keeps track of any suspicious sightings to try and find out who is and isnt a demigod.

\- mmmmmm smells like good ol ANGST

  
  
BLUEBERRY PIE COOKIE

\- Can only appear where there is a library or a place of learning. This is part of her curse.

\- Maintains the Archives, but also the librarian of Ten Hills

\- STACK KRANSEKAKE TO THE MOON

\- Blackberry Cookie is her daughter with Moonlight. No, I'm not taking constructive criticism

\- She finds Prophet Cookie hilarious. Vampire and Alchemist are their children.

POMEGRANATE COOKIE

\- Daughter of Dark Enchantress Cookie

\- Secretly very protective of Posion Mushroom

\- Was in a relationship with Churro Cookie before being corrupted.

\- “The only thing I see is darkness”

\- Is a fortune teller, kinda like Prophet Cookie. Hmmm

\- VERY vain

(at this point this is gonna be a mix of my ideas and others' ideas)

GUMBALL COOKIE

\- Son of Shining Glitter Cookie and Mint Choco Cookie. The middle child.

\- Being tetrachromatic plus a synesthete is definitely very fun indeed 

\- Possbly has impaired hearing

\- Kind of a weirdo.

\- SPLATOON DANANANA DA DA DA-

\- Contrary to popular belief he tends to keep to himself. Mainly because hes afraid of people judging his art and whatnot.

DJ COOKIE

\- Eldest child of Shining Glitter and Mint Choco

\- afab, genderfluid bicon.

\- "Gee, DJ! How come the plot lets you have TWO boyfriends?"

\- Very sensitive hearing. Paired with being a synesthete, this can lead to. Interesting situations for her.

\- But! Can sing with a perfect pitch and can mimic almost ANY voice!

\- That is when her voice isnt randomly changing with her emotions. She's very emotional.

\- Has intense pyrophobia due to reasons she refuses to explain. 

\- Has taught herself to sense people's emotions and if theyre lying or not. She mainly learned this for when she was making the emotion display function on her visor. Nerd.

\- She appears to be a bold and confident person, but is actually sensitive and a bit paranoid. Also, she's a HUGE softie. Literally. She's 5'8, nearly 5'9.

FIRECRACKER COOKIE

\- Youngest son of Shining Glitter and Mint Choco

\- Absolute fucking tech NERD. You'd think he went to technical college with the amount of info he can dump on you.

\- Also the geeky type of nerd. Face it. You'll never be able to even reach something similar to his 100% speedruns of obscure lost media games. Trust me.

\- Still getting ahold of his ability to pull things from arcade games. It's really hard and strenuous. He has managed to take out a few things, like his trusty rocket.

\- He thinks he might be related to Gummy Raiju since he has "faint electrical powers". He isnt. It's just a side effect of his arcade-bending abilities.

\- GAY GAY HOMOSEXUAL GAY-

\- Can get pretty moody at times

(my friend wrote these ones)

ORANGE COOKIE

\- Makes friends very easily. She even made friends with Licorice Root, which is a feat, considering his bad social skills, intellectual superiority, awareness and simply lack of happiness, or a past. This is part of her ‘Connection’ ability.

\- Her other abilities are air dash, faster dash speed, temporary boosts for jump height, shoulder power and vitality-to-electricity conversion.

\- Keeps forgetting things

\- Only cares about the rules when it suits her. Which is mostly. Extremely energetic

\- Probably has a crush on Licorice Root and her dormmates/step-siblings Lemon and Lime

\- Currently a full-time student at Ten Hills (2021), Year 10, Raiju house.

\- WII TENNIS

CHERRY COOKIE

\- Psychotic little child

\- Probably gonna be a terrorist someday

\- Is slowly losing the ability for clear sight (The ability to see through the mist) that automatically comes with youth.

\- Playmate to the (verifiably insane) halfblood children. Especially Gumball and Firecracker

\- Could be considered smart, when it comes to explosives.

\- Complete Pyromaniac

LEMON COOKIE

\- Halfblood son of Gummy Raiju

\- From the start, he has shown great electrical powers, known even by mortals. They simply kept growing until a device known as the puzzle cube was built.

\- The puzzle cube limits his powers by making him solve puzzles. Once a puzzle is solved, power is limited. Don’t worry, the puzzles are easy.

\- Has an electric shield around him at all times. Currently a full-time student at Ten Hills, Year 10, Raiju house.

\- He is there so that the science department can experiment on him.

CHERRY BLOSSOM COOKIE

\- A regular mortal who saw Prophet Cookie descend from above and was forced to expand her mind.

\- Cinnamon and Prophet had to heal her mind to stop her from going insane.

\- Babysits the younger halfbloods.

\- Has to deal with their insanities.

\- Lives in Tennington and runs a flower shop there. Also part-time bomb disposal team member.

\- Sometimes Cinnamon Cookie’s stage assistant. This is how they came to know each other.

\- Has a magic basket that can carry an almost infinite amount of items, but the weight of the items is still there.

\- Her hobbies are picnics and designing bomb-proof objects.

CINNAMON COOKIE

\- An Oracle, currently the only one who gets his powers from Prophet Cookie.

\- Uses combinations of pictures on his magic cards to give prophecies.

\- Works as a stage magician.

\- Claims he can use magic.

\- Even though he can (presumably), no one except for Cherry Blossom believes him.

\- He is sad and way too talkative as a result of that.

\- Called ‘The Great and Terrible’

  
LIME COOKIE

\- Doesn’t like Licorice Root for. reasons.

\- The good part is that she is not a full-time student in Ten Hills.

\- Appears to wear a bikini everywhere she goes.

\- Obsessed with hair styling

\- Before Gummy Raiju claimed her, she thought she was a child of Sea Fairy. Even after that happened, she still follows the path of Sea Fairy more.

BLACK PEPPER COOKIE/WEREWOLF COOKIE

\- Was a regular mortal before being bitten by a werewolf and becoming one himself

\- Was also a shadow mage before turning into a werewolf. He still practices magic but not as much as he used to.

\- Perfers you DON'T call him Werewolf Cookie

\- Woof wof arf merp, giant furry just like Gummy Raiju

\- Also works for Gummy Raiju

MILK COOKIE

\- Leader of a guild called the Ghostbusting Guild, a team of cookies that works to send stray spirits to Phantesa (More about that place on the next page). Totally not inspired by Ghostbusters and actually 100% my friend's idea, not mine

\- Prooobably has some sort of relation to Madeleine? Ehhh? I can see it but probably not.

\- Very nice, but quite strict

\- Simps for both Dark Choco and Yam

\- Really tall and buff

\- Mostly immune to all toxins

\- Clueless when asked about technology

SQUID INK COOKIE

\- A Black Kraken, a type of giant squid monster that dwells in (relatively)shallow waters

\- Is normally seen as and can turn into a regular squid.

\- Has a Cookie form thanks to being a child of Sea Fairy Cookie.

\- Looks like a child, though is actually fully matured

\- Actually quite intelligent

\- Usually called Squink or Squinky by their friends

\- Friends with Licorice Root and Orange

ESPRESSO COOKIE

\- One of the Alchemy teachers at Ten Hills

\- Also occasionally teaches dark magic spells to certain willing students

\- Son of Dark Enchantress

\- Rational, scientific, yada yada all that

\- Smug :)

\- Imagine sleeping, can't relate haha

\- ✨He and Madeleine are GAY✨

\- He adopted Snow Sugar with Madeleine and they also had a daughter named Coffee Cake

\- small. tiny man.

MADELEINE COOKIE

\- HIMBO SUPREME

\- Commander of Pure Vanilla's army

\- A FUCKING TREE. TALL AS HECK.

\- likes to hold espresso

a few more ocs of mine:

WINDFLOWER COOKIE

\- Baby, literally

\- Related to White Lily, but doesn't know that.

\- Separated from her family and was found by Wind Archer. Of course, Windy adopted her.

\- Can make flowers grow at will, but the ability is still weak due to her young age

\- Skittish, like Forest Breeze

HIBISCUS COOKIE

\- Windflower's sister who doest know they're related

\- Hangs out by the beach a lot and likes hosting parties

\- Her go-to people to invite to parties are DJ, Birthday Cake, Sparkling, and Firecracker

\- Good friends with Soda, Mango, and Sorbet Shark.

\- Maybe lesser bien. Who knows.

KONPEITO COOKIE

\- Pinata's older siibling

\- What the fuck is their gender i cant seem to find it

\- Feral

\- I don't know what else to say

COFFEE CAKE COOKIE

\- Madeleine and Espresso's daughter

\- Pretty skilled in dark magic, learning light magic from Madeleine

\- Knows Peri-Peri pretty well due to them being cousins

\- Has a pet maine coon cat named Bean. She would kill anyone who threatens Bean.

\- Can kick ass even without magic

\- Looks a lot more like Espresso than Madeleine

\- Has a pretty big ego. Whenever people are jealous of her (i.e. Peri-Peri) she just snickers smugly. This fuels her ego.

this isnt complete just yet, we're still working on some of the profiles jdhvher


	2. Random Terms That Will Be Used + LOCATIONS YAY FUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whaat? an au fic with a page talking about the various new things in it that continuously pop up? am i not allowed to make a glossary for terms so you can understand in case you havent read percy jackson? well im doing it anyways, sucker! /j  
> i'll also put some new terms we (me and my friends dfhrf, this is a group effort with our shared braincells) in here because i like making up cool stuff. also, theres cr terms in here.  
> theres also a bunch of locations in here and other stuff its just an infodump now  
> we made up most of this

**THE MIST** \- A supernatural force that alters mortals' interperetation of what they are seeing - it can also fool demigods. Gods and supernatural monsters can see through it. It hides all of the mythical things and replaces them with things mortals can comprehend. Mortals can be trained to see through the mist.

 **HALFBLOOD** \- The term used for someone who has a mortal parent and a god parent. Halfbloods related to major gods have a lower survival rate than those related to minor gods. The thing this AU was named after. Sometimes they are more of a one-fourth-blood or three-eighth-blood or something of the like, but Halfblood is the general term used.

 **DEMIGODS** \- Demigods is an archaic term for halfbloods. It fell out of use due to the relevancy of quarterbloods, eighthbloods, three-eighthbloods, but can still be used in those situations. The term is now mostly used for cookies which are half god and half monster, like Sorbet Shark and Fig, as the term “Halfblood” only refers to half god half Cookie.

 **CLAIMING** \- Halfbloods tend to be raised by their mortal parent and don't really find out they're a demigod. When their god parent acknowledges their child, they will send a sign to "claim" them. These tend to be in the form of a magical rune or symbol appearing near or on the demigod, but other signs have been shown.

 **SCARLET POISON** \- One of the ways Dark Enchantress corrupts cookies. It's a dark force in the form of a deep red liquid. When ingested, it will begin to mess with the mind of whoever drank it and slowly begin to corrupt them. Tends to be slower than pomegranate seed crystals. It can also be administered into the bloodstream with darts or syringes. The "Corruption injection" in Hanja Run is actually a dose of Scarlet Poison.

 **POMEGRANATE CRYSTALS** \- The shortened name for the pomegranate seed crystals. They can be used to warp and control the environment and to control cookies' minds, whether by directly implanting them on the cookie's body (ex. stealing Wind Archer Cookie's emerald heart and replacing it with one of the crystals) or putting them in an object that can either be used to spread darkness or is embedded with the darkness itself, usually the latter, that controls the cookie's mind (ex. Dark Choco's Strawberry Jam Sword)

 **SOUL JAM** \- The name given to the five crystals bestowed upon the Five Heroes, which contains part of their life force and enables them to use stronger magical attacks and general spells. When a Soul Jam crystal is damaged to a certain extent, the bearer will fall unconscious until it can be restored to normal. Each of the five Soul Jam crystals needs a specific spell to be repaired, as due to being bound to different cookies, they will react differently. When corrupted, the Soul Jam's bearer will also be corrupted.

 **DARK FLOUR WAR** \- The war between the cookie Kingdoms and Dark Enchantress' army. It ended when Dark Enchantress reportedly killed the Five. This was revealed to have been completely false when the Five were rediscovered many, many years later to be alive.

 **THE TREE** \- The Millennial Tree

 **KYANDI, AMAI AND SEOLTANG** \- Earthbread's three moons (Why three moons? Because I'm used to writing a world with three moons, don't ask. Also because I CAN :) ) Names mean Candy, Sweet and Sugar.

 **THE DRAGON'S BEAD** \- A mystical object that can be bestowed upon a cookie by the Red Dragon if he/she wins the Dragon's favor. Was stolen by an unspecified cookie in the past, who reportedly died in a burst of flame. Currently owned by Fire Spirit Cookie.

 **TIMEGUARD** \- A nickname for members of the TBD, or a term for those employed by Timekeeper Cookie.

 **TIME BALANCE DEPARTMENT** \- An organization of cookies and other beings that work to fix and monitor the timelines. Has an unknown association with Timekeeper Cookie.

 **THE CITY OF WIZARDS** \- An abandoned city built by powerful magic users. Guarded by Moonlight Cookie.

 **EARTHBREAD** \- The living world. Where all living cookies reside. 

**LIGHTFLOUR** \- The Underworld, where the souls of dead cookies go for judgement. The three levels are:

NURATEM: A place for virtuous Cookies to go. However, unlike elysium, it looks like what Cookies call ‘heaven’ Cookies can be reincarnated by flying up to the ‘light above’

OBLIVION: A place leading into the deep void of Chaos. Spirits that are neither good nor bad go here. Once a spirit goes here, they are irretrievable. 

AQUALEM: A place for ‘bad’ Cookies to go to. Cookies are tortured using special methods that Devil Cookie designs. Half of it looks like a waterlogged cave and the other half looks like an underground magma pool, whth special sections for other torture. This torture is limited before either Oblivion or reincarnation.

The judges, Angel, Devil, Ninja, and Kumiho are the ones who run the underworld, due to neglect by Dark Enchantress. They are also minor gods in their own right.

 **DARKFLOUR** \- Where monsters are born and where they go when they die. Darkflour is actually the body of an entity known as The Witch. Merely a place. The absolute worst cookies also appear here. As well as gods, beings beyond gods, etc.

 **PHANTESA** \- An alternative version of Lightflour, where spirits who believe in a different form of afterlife reside until they're forgotten or they travel back to Earthbread by being reincarnated. Spirits in Phantesa can walk in dreams at times. If a spirit had been exceptionally sinful in the living world, they are banished to Nochai, a dark forest where they will be lost for all eternity and chased by poltergeists. Can be compared to a mixture of the ATLA Spirit World and Warriors' StarClan.

**TEN HILLS ACADEMY:**

One of the most prestigious and most exclusive(in the way that they don’t care about applications, and apart from being a smart yet not famous demigod, there is really no way to guarantee entry) boarding schools in the world, but during summer break, it becomes the “safe place” for young demigods. For the ones with no place to go, they are enrolled year-round(and are expected to behave accordingly) .

The Gods secretly own this place, and also the secret passages and areas blocked by magical objects and obscured by the mist.

The place is large even without it or the “haunted” forest. While there, they learn about monsters, history, their powers, how to fight, etc. The teachers are adult demigods, while the principal/headmaster is Cream Cookie.

The 10 hills correspond to ten gods. Moonlight, Sea Fairy, Wind Archer, Fire Spirit, Dark Enchantress, Gummy Raiju, Timekeeper, Prophet, Sundial and Ice Crystal. On the hill lies 10 dorms, which the demigods of said gods reside. There is a central dorm where demigod children of minor gods, including Masquerade, Creme Unicorn, and the Treble and Bass Choco twins reside. There is no house for Millennial Tree Cookie, as he has sworn off having halfblood children.

The major god houses are referred to as the Lunar House, Sea House, Zephyr House, Inferno House, Shade House (they didnt want it to sound evil. some of DE's children have turned out good!), Raiju House, Clockwork House, Fortuna House, Sundial House (sundial is already a perfect word, says whoever named the houses), and Crystal House.

The demigods do whatever the demigods do in Camp Half-blood, but more indoors activities and significantly more bullshittery, including from the staff. Blueberry Pie hasn’t realized that someone will see her kransekake pile to the moon sometime, even with the mist. Aloe has to stop Cyborg from sticking forks in electrical sockets to try and see what happens.

 **SEEKERS** \- The Seekers are the scouts of Ten Hills Academy. They find prospective students, scouring the world’s schools. They also try to find demigods whenever they can.

 **DESSERT CREATURES** \- Dessert Creatures are a type of non-human supernatural beings that are reincarnated in Dessert Paradise when they die. They were made by the Sugar Swan and are noted for being friendly towards Cookies. Cookies can be Dessert Creatures, like the Cookiemals.

Sugar Squirrels are a type of Dessert Creature. They work as shopkeepers and delivery cookies worldwide and love acorns. This includes Ten Hills and apparently Amazon.

Jellysaurs are also a type of Dessert Creature. Unlike their unjellyfied counterparts, they never evolved. When the asteroid wiped out most of the dinosaurs, a group of jellysaurs sought out the protection of the Millennial Tree. This transformed all members of the multiple species of jellysaurs into Dessert Creatures, even the ones that were dead already. The dead ones never reincarnated and remained fossils. The eggs still fossilized, but gained souls and the ability to hatch.  
Dino-sour found one of these, and once he accepted that dinosaurs, as jellysaurs, were still alive in Dessert Paradise, he gained the ability to see through the Mist. The bonding of the two led to more powers, but that’s another story.

 **ORACLES** \- Oracles are tellers of the future, and most of them get their powers from Prophet Cookie. Prophet Cookie doesn’t do it himself because he spouts too much information. They were always few in number, but due to the fact that Oracles can just spout out prophecies even when around unsuspecting mortals, who then have to be tracked down before they expose the gods. There is currently one Oracle who gets his powers from Prophet Cookie, which is Cinnamon Cookie. Pomegranate is another Oracle.

 **WEREWOLVES** \- Werewolves are a type of semi-Cookie supernatural beings. They are normal Cookies most of the time, but when they feel strong feelings, they turn into wolves. These wolves are larger, stronger and faster than both regular wolves and wolf spirits. They also have opposable thumbs. Werewolves are created by a existing Werewolf biting a Cookie. The first Werewolves were created by Gummy Raiju Cookie to serve as grunts. Their weakness is silver, or anything more conductive than silver.

Wolf spirits are a bit different than Werewolves. They are storm spirits. They take the form of wolves because Gummy Raiju is a wolf. They are made of electricity, and can be defeated by “grounding” them. (Attracting them to a rod that leads to the ground.) They are extremely intelligent, but are the size of normal wolves.

 **TENNINGTON** \- Tennington is the town closest to where Ten Hills Academy is, only a ten minute walk away. Much of the town is dedicated to the support of the school and also the entertainment of the students.

(MAGIC INFO MOVED TO CHAPTER 3: A DEMIGOD'S GUIDE TO MAGIC AND THE SUPERNATURAL, WILL PE POSTED SOON)

Now, some animal and plant species, brought to you by me and another friend of mine, Zalmon.

Jelly Dragons: Have the appearance of being made out of various gummy candies, and are about the size of Cake Dragons. 

Pudding Sharks: Live in the oceans and are made entirely out of pudding and berries, with berries as its eyes.

Berry Foxes: Tiny vulpine creatures that reside in Dessert Paradise, with bodies made of fruit and leaves.

Candy-pedes: Imagine millipedes. Now make them those candy necklaces. 

Candy corn Sparrows: What the name says. Lives in most forested areas.

Peppermint Hummingbirds: Same as the sparrows.

Sweeter Fish: Sentient Swedish Fish gummies. Lives in all bodies of water.

Citrus Gummy Wolves: Were created by Gummy Raiju along with Werewolves to serve as servants and grunts. Are typically surrounded with storm clouds and supercharged with electricity. Have the colors of most citruses - mainly Lemons, Limes, Oranges or Grapefruit.

Protogummis: Small doglike creatures created by Aloe Cookie. Looks like a tiny, chubby, fluffy protogen on four legs. Can be trained/programmed to be guide or service animals.

Mochimals/ Sugar Animals: Small dessert creatures made of either sugar or mochi. Tends to be very round with stubby legs.

Black Kraken - Black giant squids that live on the sea floor and shallow waters. They are known for causing multiple shipwrecks, among other things.

Blue Kraken - Blue giant squids that have luminous ink and live in the ocean trenches. Not much is known about them, but they create large amounts of ice.

Gummy Bears - Well… they’re just gummy bears. Associated with Gummy Raiju but around before him. Come in all flavours. They and the Bear Jellies are related in some way. S

Sugar-Free Gummy Bears - Gummy Bears made without sugar. They have the ability to expel water, most often used to give attackers diorrhea. Don’t eat them.

Gummy Chimera - A Gummy animal with two wolf heads, four legs, wings and a sugar-free bear head for a tail. Half orange flavoured and half lemon flavoured. It can spit fire and other nasty things. There are other Gummy animals, like Gummy Mice, but they aren’t that common or powerful.

Intelligent rats - Rats with the intelligence of a regular Cookie or beyond. They are mostly bandits and thieves. Some are giant.

Zombie Cheese Cats - Some breeds of Cheese Cats(Not monsters) turn into these when they die.

Jelly Walker - A mindless jelly-eyed monster that looks like purple goop. Their only purpose is to spread the Jelly Walker virus that creates them. There have been reports of one that simply wanders with no ill intent, but these are more than likely false.


	4. prologue - moving, trying, watching, waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little glimpse into the past where pure vanilla learns his possible future.  
> aka idk how else to start this, have shippy crk angst plus tk bullshit. perfect combo.  
> feat. a huge infodump about some of the plot
> 
> (and yes, the title is a reference to talking, sleeping, waving, waiting.)

\------

_Many years ago...._

\------

Pure Vanilla Cookie stared down at the notes he sprawled on the floor. Pages and pages of words and sketches filled the area, notations of failed attempts and catalogues of those that succeeded - which werent many.

He knew he could get his friends back somehow. He just needed the right spells, and the right moment to cast them.

Dark Enchantress Cookie had shattered their Soul Jam, turning the gems that once held unique powers and the souls of the Cookies that bore them into damaged fancy paperweights. Pure Vanilla had managed to temporarily keep the pieces of his from fading with a spell he cast in a few moments of frenzied consciousness that followed the aftershocks of a tremendous battle in the heart of the Pure Vanilla Kingdom. He couldn't remember what it was, but it gave him the chance to try to mend his Soul Jam enough to prevent the stasis he'd go into if he didn't. Sadly, that stasis was the fate of the other four in his band of heroes, who fell unconscious after the fight. 

He was trying desperately to fix their Soul Jam and wake them up, so they could return to their kingdoms and fight to protect them once again. His magic was strong enough to do something of the like, so why couldn't he create the right spell to do this task? Was it something to do with who he cast it on? He even tried to remember the spell he'd cast on his own gem, and tried to copy it perfectly. Yet it didn't work on the others. 

Each failed attempt was followed by either a sad sigh or a frustrated growl, then succeeded by Pure Vanilla noting his failure so he wouldn't make the same mistakes. But it was hard. It seemed like each Soul Jam jewel reacted differently, and sometimes he feared he'd damage them and make it so he could NEVER fix them.

Right now, though? He was sitting by one of his unconscious allies, staring down at the ground.

"Oh, Goldie, I'm so sorry.... I could have kept you and the others safe from Dark Enchantress Cookie.... " he murmured, looking at the shimmering cookie he was speaking to, despite their inability to respond to him. 

_At least she could still hear me. Right?_

He always found himself sitting by Golden Cheese Cookie and talking to her. Why was it always her? It was odd. It just seemed like... he didn't know what he'd say to the others. Even before this all happened, he found it was a bit easier for him to talk to Golden Cheese about anything, but also harder at the same time. Like he was afraid he'd say the wrong things to her and make her sad or cause her to get angry at him. But she never did.

_It's unfair. Why her? All of these Cookies are my close friends, not just Goldie. Why can't I talk to them as easily? How come I've become so close with Golden Cheese?_

A weird... fluttery feeling arose inside of him. What was it called? Butterflies in your stomach? Yeah, that.

He stood up and sighed, saying to no one, "I'm gonna take a walk....", before grabbing his staff and walking out of the abandoned castle he had stationed himself in. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the sky. Nighttime. The moon was high up in the air and silver and gold stars glittered around it, and a few leaves fluttered around in the cool breeze as the trees' branches swayed. He felt a bit better, but that feeling still didn't go away.

He moved away from the castle a bit, taking in more of the outside area and sighing. 

_I wish you guys could see this. It's just as beautiful as always._

He was silent for a moment, closing his eyes. 

Until he heard an odd sound behind him, quickly turning his head towards the source

_H-Huh?? Are they in danger??_

In front of him in the air was an odd Cookie he'd never seen before, floating on what appeared to be a pair of shining golden scissors, a similarly colored chain dangling from the handles. The Cookie sitting on them appeared to have golden eyes, one covered by a jet black eyepatch, the other with a white swirl in the center. On their head was a dark brown hat with an odd pair of gear-shaped goggles and flowing behind them was a large puff of fluffy creme-colored hair, which had golden stripes in it. They also donned a suit and tailcoat of a similar color to their hat.

 _"Enjoying a life of failure, are you?"_ They seemed to echo their words a bit

"Wh-What? Huh?" Pure Vanilla was confused. "What do you mean 'Life of failure'?"

 _"Well, you're failing at your main goal of saving your little band of friends, you're failing, hm?"_ They chuckled a bit at Pure Vanilla

"I'm not- Well maybe- Wait... how do you even KNOW this?"

 _"Well, lets just say, let's just say.... I've been watching and listening a bit, watching~!"_ The cookie spun around a bit on their scissors, their voice becoming a bit sing-songy. Their smug grin never left their face. _"Time is an interesting thing, it is. I've been peeking into it a little, and found you here, I found you!"_

Pure Vanilla struggled to decipher their words, or what was even happening. _Time? Failure? Watching me?_

 _"Looking through Time Rifts isn't something you've heard of, is it?"_ They scoffed a bit. _"I'd expect so, I'd expect so."_

"No- Why are you even here? I don't even know you- Just- You're blocking the door, let me go back inside-"

Pure Vanilla just wanted to end this conversation. His brain could only handle so much stress right now.

 _"Hmh. Well, you can just call me Timekeeper Cookie, you can just call me that. I already know that your name is Pure Vanilla Cookie, or should I address you as_ King _Pure Vanilla Cookie, should I?"_

"You can just call me Pure Vanilla, Timekeeper- Just- Let me leave-" He tried to push past the cookie, frantically reaching towards the entrance of the abandoned castle to get away from them.

 _"If you're trying to get back to the others so you can continue your pathetic attempts, just know that your tries have been futile and useless, useless. They don't seem to be getting any better, no?"_ They stared down at Pure Vanilla, their voice going from singsongy to sharp and menacing. Pure Vanilla had to hold in a small whimper, trying to ignore the thoughts being essentially implanted into his mind, gripping his staff tightly. 

_No, I'm not believing you. I can save them. Just you see._

**_"Well, you're going to regret it, regret_ ** _**it."** _

They grabbed their scissors and ripped a huge portal into the air, which glowing bright hues of red and orange and yellow, and they went right into it, cackling loudly to themself. It closed just as quickly as it opened, small sparks flying when the edges collided.

_That.... clearly isn't someone I should want to deal with. What a weirdo._

Pure Vanilla cautiously reentered the castle, clutching onto his staff tightly, still a bit shaken from what had just happened.

Upon seeing that his friends were alright - well, as fine as they could be in a coma induced by a damaged soul - he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Timekeeper hadn't done a single thing to them. _Oh, thank the Tree...._

The odd cookie's words still echoed in Pure Vanilla's mind, though. Telling him his spells were of no use and it was a waste of time and stamina to try and save them. 

_I'm gonna prove them wrong. I can fix this._

_I know it._

\-----

A soft ticking filled the rift the deity resided in. Timekeeper was perched upon their Sonic Embroider, staring into various timelines, watching the events play out. Yes, they wished to mess with the timelines even just a bit, but they wanted to see how it played out without any changes or breaks, not counting their prediction they had voiced to Pure Vanilla. Surely their warning to him would stifle any huge attempts to fix the damage Timekeeper's parent Dark Enchantress had done to the Five, and prevent them from awakening and teaming up in time to challenge the goddess once again, take down anyone affiliated with her and/or stop any of their future plots to gain control of the kingdoms.

That wasn't their only plot, however. Oh, no, they had a whole arsenal of weapons and strategies.

It was already clear to Timekeeper that their half-sister, Pomegranate Cookie, had plans against Dessert Paradise and the City of the Millennial Tree, having come up with a way to control Millennial Tree Cookie's son and guardian, Wind Archer Cookie. She had already had a boost of confidence she could pull it off after taking down the Five, which included Millennial Tree's other child, Golden Cheese Cookie. Not everyone in Dark Enchantress' army knew that was a very important detail of what they did. But it WAS important. 

Golden Cheese Cookie and Wind Archer Cookie were twin siblings, basically one and the same. They had a similar level of power, and the same god status. It would only make sense that if you could defeat Golden Cheese Cookie, you could defeat Wind Archer Cookie.

Plus, taking down the Five would make Pure Vanilla Cookie very sad. It's fun to make people sad. It was also very clear to Timekeeper Cookie, from what they had seen watching Pure Vanilla in one of the timelines, that he definitley fancied Golden Cheese Cookie. Killing someone's crush is even funner than killing their friend. Well, Golden Cheese wasn't exactly dead, but you get the point. Timekeeper likes fucking stuff up.

_Oh, Pooooor Pure Vanilla Cookie, he's lost his friends and his precious love of his life, and oooh nooo, his powers are weakened! Boohoo, what ever could he do?_

_Haha, PERFECT, that's just what Dark Enchantress Cookie needed. Also, haha, you like Golden Cheese Cookie!_

Timekeeper also had other plans in store. They had a puppet at their disposal. Now, she didn't know it yet, but Timekeeper's young demigod daughter, Croissant Cookie, would be very very crucial to this very important cause. If she didn't want to do it, that's too bad! She knew which goddess she had been born to. She knew what was going to happen.

Oh, Timekeeper couldn't wait for that day to arrive.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worldseer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300283) by [sharkeatingleeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks)




End file.
